The present invention relates to docking stations for electronic devices.
Tablet-style electronic devices, such as tablet personal computers (“tablet computers”), allow users to retain much of the functionality and mobile computing capability of traditional laptop computers in a smaller and more easily transportable design. Third party manufacturers continue to make available a wide variety of rugged cases within which users can secure their tablet computers to permit operation in harsh environments, including inclement weather conditions and circumstances with an increased chance of dropping the computer.